Changing The Future
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: "You want the to change your life? Go back in time and save all those you lost. Save Fred Weasley."    Rated T


**Um. So I was in the shower and I'm all like, Wow, Fred Weasley is really smoking hot. What would a story between him and I be like? And I decided that this story shall be that story? I don't know. I confused myself sometimes.**

**I am listening to: I Am Free by Newsboys**

'_**Through you the kingdom comes  
>Through you the battle's won<br>Through you I'm not afraid  
>Through you the price is paid<br>Through you there's victory  
>Because of you my soul sings<br>I am free, yes, I am free'**_

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

…

They say that time heals all pain, smoothes all scars, covers the ugly of life, but I know for a fact that that is not true. In time the pain because even more harmful, the scars become more defined, more noticeable, and the ugly of life squirms all around you until you suffocate.

I remember like it was the yesterday, the day that I met Fred Weasley. I remember like it was this morning that I accepted the chance to go back in time to make everything right. Was it the right decision? Maybe, maybe not. Does it matter? Not particularly. How do I go back in time? I actually have no idea.

This morning at 4:30 sharp I got out of bed. I had been lying awake about 28 minutes beforehand from screaming myself hoarse during the dreams that plague me every night. I took my normal shower, extremely cold to wake me up. Then I made my way to the small kitchen in my flat, there I had coffee and a piece of toast. Normally I would make my way out to my living room where I would proceed to collapse on my couch and listen to loud music until the manager of the apartment building I am in would yell at me to stop. After that I would hopelessly go job hunting, not that I need one since I'm living off of my inheritance, but that's the point. Usually I would baby-sit for Mrs. Hoffman down the hall. After a boring day I will return home and write on my blog for about 3 hours. After that I would call over my only friend, George and get smashed for awhile until he sneaks me a sober up potion. After that I would go to my bedroom and sleep while George flips aimlessly through my TV. Rinse and repeat.

Though, today when I went out into my living room to annoy my useless neighbors there was already a man sitting on my couch. That didn't particularly both me, no, it was the fact that he was reading my personal files that were stored away at the Ministry of Magic that annoyed me.

"Can I help you?" I sneered at him. He was a large man of African descent, and I being 24 years old and still just less than 5 foot tall did not seem to help my intimidating stare. I decided to channel my inner Slytherin.

"I was wondering when you would be out here." He had said in a deep rumbling voice. I cocked an eyebrow at him, in response. Right now I could have been listening to Cobra Starship while throwing darts at a picture of Snape, right now I should have been doing that, not talking to some weirdo on my couch.

"You are quite the heavy sleeper." He answered and went back to reading the papers. Fine, if he wanted to be like that I would let him. I walked over to the speakers and turned them on while plugging in my i-Pod. I blew a pink piece of hair out of my face as the beginning of Hot Mess by Cobra Starship began playing.

"Born on October 7th, 1978, to Isabelle Daniels. 1 older brother whom died 2 days before you started Hogwarts. Abusive step-father. Slytherin. Tied with Fred and George Weasley on the highest number of detentions, just behind the famous Mauaraders. Hm, best in Charms, especially charms used in pranks. It says here that you joined the Death Eaters but after you watched Fred Weasley die you quit. Interesting. Say how is your mother doing?" The man said. I felt my temper rising.

"She's dead." I ground out between gritted teeth.

"It doesn't have to be that way. None of it does." He said, looking me straight in the eye.

"What the hell are you rambling about?" I had shouted at him.

"How would you like the chance to save them? All of them." The man said. What I wouldn't give to see all their smiling faces again…

"How would I do that?" I asked him.

"That is easy. My name is Father Time and I am here for you to set time right. None of them were supposed to die but because of your step-father, an illegal time traveler, they were all doomed." Father Time told me.

"My brother fell out of a tree." I told him.

"Did he really fall or was he pushed?" Father Time had responded. Now that I had thought about it, I realized that Christopher hadn't been in the house at all when it happened, and he _was _the one who found Lyle.

"What about Fred?" I asked with another cocked eyebrow. Inside I was screaming, but I was always thought to show no emotions.

"Who do you think made the wall explode?" he questioned with a cocked eyebrow of his own.

"You're saying that I killed an innocent man?" I said with wide eyes. Just after Fred died I had ripped of my mask and shot a killing curse at Goyle Sr.

"Gregory Goyle Sr. was far from innocent, Miss Black." He told me.

"My last name is Daniels." I said sharply. I needn't hear of the man who left my mother.

"But it is not. Black is your royal suit. You should know that your father did not leave your mother but was framed for murder." Father Time answered. I just sniffed at him and turned away.

"I still do not see how I have anything to do with this." I said with crossed arms.

"You are the only one who can stop Christoper Linch." Father Time said.

"What if I don't want to stop him?" I said stiffly.

"He killed your loved ones!" Father Time yelled at me. My eyes hardened.

"I'll do it." I answered.

So here I am. Sitting on my couch five hours later waiting of Daddy Clock-face to return.

"Are you prepared?" a voice interrupted my thoughts from my right.

"As prepared as an escaped convict." I told him in a monotone that not even I recognized as my voice.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told.

Everything around me swirled. When I opened my eyes I was in my bed that I had just before Hogwarts. I looked down at my body and saw that of an 11 year old girl, not a 24 year old woman. I looked at the date. August 30th, the day that Lyle died. I checked the clock, 5 a.m. two hours before he was found.

My mission starts now.

…

**How was it?**

**Please review!**

**I am listening to: Hero by Superchick**

'_**No one talks to her,**_

_**She feels all alone,**_

_**She's in too much pain,**_

_**To survive on her own,**_

_**The hurt she can't handle,**_

_**Overflows to a knife,**_

_**She writes on her arm,**_

_**Wants to give up her life,**_

_**Each day she goes on,**_

_**Is a day that she's brave,**_

_**Fighting the lie that,**_

_**Giving up is the way,**_

_**Each moment of courage**_

_**Her own life she saves**_

_**When she throws the pills out,**_

_**A hero is made.'**_

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


End file.
